


A price to pay

by everyshadeofwrong



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Channel 4 Trailer, Hornecest, I'm not sure what I just did here, M/M, Messy Kisses, Selfcest, Submission, Voyeurism, it's all about that trailer, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshadeofwrong/pseuds/everyshadeofwrong
Summary: Greg caught Alex and his clone enjoying themselves. Alex has no idea what Greg will do about it.
Relationships: Alex Horne/clone!Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A price to pay

**Author's Note:**

> so I watched that trailer way too much times and I think it awakened my inner fanfiction writer.
> 
> I wrote it really quickly and it's unbeta'd, forgive my mistakes. (You can point them out if you want, I won't mind fixing them :) )

  
That month started rough in the Davies mansion. Greg received a mail from _that_ channel _begging_ him for another chance to have his show. Although Greg love to have people begging him, he would never waste the opportunity to make a big response. And this one would be huge.

His mind was buzzing with ideas. To pull off the one he was thinking, he would have to arrange great portion of the crew and cameras in his house. A small price to pay to spread his message loud and clear.

Greg had to contact a lot of people that day in order to make his plan work, and he needed someone to read the contracts and deal with the paperwork. He was on his way to get one available Alex from the storage, his head too full to notice he took the wrong turn and found himself in the adjacent aisle of the mansion. Greg was about to turn back when he heard it. A moan. A loud and long moan he recognized as Alex's. As he stopped and traced the sound's origin, he noticed it came from that aisle's service kitchen.

The cry sounded awfully sexual. Greg was aware Alex had been touching himself in his spare time. He allowed Alex to do so this week, as a reward. But why on earth would he do it in the kitchen of all places? Sometimes Greg wonders how twisted that little man's mind really is.

Naturally, Greg redirected his path. He might be busy this week, but not busy enough to overlook a little moment of fun. Startle Alex was one of his favorite pastimes. Also, it was useful to put the boy in his place. He could almost see the man squirm in shame, trying to button his trousers clumsily. He could almost taste his guilt visualizing those big blue eyes looking at him like a puppy being caught doing something wrong. He could use the entertainment.

He was thinking how many future hours of humiliation for Alex he could milk from this moment when he stepped inside the kitchen. One could argue Greg found exactly what he was expecting. However it was not nearly in the way he was picturing it.

Alex was sprawled onto the wall, his face flushed in a deep shade of pink as he tried to suppress another moan. And he was not alone. Pinning him in place with his weight, there was one of his clones.

They didn't notice Greg standing right there at the kitchen's door so passionately they were kissing. While Alex was timidly holding his other face, the clone was not shy at all. His hands was feeling of Alex's body through the thin layer of the white shirt, and he didn't seem satisfied. The right hand of his mirrored self slid down all the way, stopping between his legs and massaging him though the fabric. The hand went up and down, slowly, in which appeared to be the most excruciatingly paced strokes in the history of kitchen sex. 

The teasing made Alex break the kiss, gasping for air. Greg assumed his assistant opened his eyes at this point, as he jumped a good half a meter out of the floor, alarming his clone in the process. Now Greg had two satisfyingly anxious faces turned his way.

Alex quickly stood up in his formal position, hands in the front, head down."I was... I was preparing myself for you", Alex said before his double could open his mouth.

"Is that so?", Greg darted his eyes from one to the other. "I don't remember allowing you to fuck your clones."

"I-I'm sorry. It won't-"

"Come with me", he interrupted. "Both of you."

__________________________________________

  
Alex knew they were fucked. In all the possible ways, that is. He could feel his punishment arriving. And not in a fun way.

It wasn't like him, being so careless. If someone told Alex that he would be caressed in the kitchen by a man other than his Master, he'd tell them they're insane. But the man in question wasn't just another man, was he? He was himself, in a way.

Would that make any difference for Greg?

Alex knew the reasons why Greg made others of him. One Alex alone wouldn't be able to run all the errands, deal with the administration work, take care of the giant household, and still be available for all of Greg's needs. And Greg shouldn't have to wait.

One thing he fails to understand was why the clones want to touch him so badly. Most of them, if not all, made sure to grab Alex at some point. At first, Alex thought they were merely bumping into him. Maybe because they were a little bit clumsy, due to their situation of being suddenly made into existence and didn't know how to fully control their bodies, or maybe because their common room wasn't wide enough to move around without touching each other. But he quickly realized that was not it. Alex noticed the touches were deliberated as they always keep happening. Every day he had his face kissed, his hands held, his shoulders grabbed. There were days even his thighs and arse wouldn't escape the fate. He wasn't sure if they could sense his passivity or if they knew, by being the same essentially the same person, that he enjoys being touched.

This particular clone had a different approach. While the others slid a hand sometimes, this one wouldn't let Alex go. His manners appeared to be more on the needy spectrum than properly dominant, but it was enough to trigger Alex's submission. And this is a part of himself he can't fight.

That moment when his cloned self grabbed him by the waist and threw him against the kitchen wall, he felt his self control melting away. Greg was working so much lately, preparing his great plans for the show, and didn't touch Alex for so long. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, he is surely very lucky to live in this house with his Master, and it wasn't his place to be asking for anything, but he missed it. He missed the contact. He missed the manhandle. He missed being dominated.

The three of them stopped when they arrived at a door. It was the door for one of Greg's rooms. Greg entered and gestured for his servants to follow him. That huge room was already familiar to him for many reasons. He caught himself missing being in this room for something other than cleaning so many times, and now here he was. 

Greg looked at them in a threatening silence. Then he walked to and sat in the enormous armchair beside the bed.

"Weren't you preparing Alex for me?", he said in a such a cold voice Alex couldn't read it. Greg made a gesture to the bed. "You may resume then."

Alex didn't see this coming. So sure he was about them being punished that he didn't register the command. He ended up being nervously escorted to bed by his clone. Agitated hands made him sit in the edge then pushed him to lay down. In no time, his double placed himself between his legs. The twin hand laid in his groin again, stroking it vigorously but slowly. The same teasing pace he did in the kitchen. 

He barely started being touched again and he was already a mess. His face was hot and the touch was not the only thing to blame. He realized how easily he gives his body to anyone. Even his other self was able to get Alex when he wanted. He was submissive to himself. This thought struck him like a lightning. A new wave of shame grew inside him. He was used to the idea of being subservient, specially to Greg, but that was on a whole new level. He never felt this powerless.

And he shouldn't be this excited.

Alex looked down and the clone had already untucked his shirt and unblucked his belt. The stroking never stopped until he decided it was time to get the pants off. Gently, he slid it all the way down, freeing Alex. He didn't notice until now how hard he already was.

The strokes didn't resume as he thought. As he wished. Instead his other self leaned forward, hovering right above him. For a split of second, he thought he'd be kissed again, but what made it into his mouth was his fingers. Three of them. And the clone wasn't even looking at him. The apprehensive face was directed to a point on the left side of the bed, where Greg was. He seemed to want some approval which he was most likely receiving. Alex could feel Greg's gaze burning in his skin. He didn't want to look back, though. He wouldn't stand it. He already knew Greg was studying his face while he sucked the fingers of his other self, visibly aroused. Obviously submissive upon any kind of human contact. He could almost hear, under the cold judgmental silence, Greg thinking Alex was a slut.

And he was right.

Alex almost gasped with the sudden withdrawal in his mouth. The saliva coated hand landed on his other end, pressing into his crevice, and finding its goal. The finger didn't seem to be in a rush though, as it took its sweet time circling the the sensitive skin. It pretended it wanted to get in a few times, pressing harder and harder against the entrance but never indeed penetrated.

The frustration made Alex lose his mind for a second. He didn't recall pulling his clone, but the closeness of his face and Alex's hands clasping his jacket reveled what happened.

"Please", he locked eyes in a attempt to plead, "please..."

The confused look on his face made it clear his twin wasn't expecting this appeal. His face turned to Greg once again. He took what feels like an eternity to move his finger again, and finally decided to enter. It slid easily inside Alex, all the way in, then all the way out, in a deliberated slow pace.

When the second finger got in, Alex felt it lingering there, as if it was searching something inside him. A new jolt of pleasure made it obvious he found what he was looking for. His whole body clenched and his throat released a loud moan. Alex felt his hip thrusting involuntarily in a desperate attempt to feel that once more. Luckily, the fingers did it again. They kept brushing against that spot until Alex was almost blind by the arousal.

So the third finger slid in. The stretch was welcomed as his body was so ready. Perhaps excessively ready. He feared he was about to come, and he couldn't do that now. He was being prepared for Greg. He had to hold it for Greg.

Greg finally stood up. Alex heard the few steps he took to get to them. A big hand grabbed and lifted his face, forcing him to look at his Master.

"Are you enjoying yourself?", his voice was smooth but distant. A wasn't sure what it meant.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Greg looked at his other servant, which removed his fingers all at once. Alex whined before he could help it.

His Master's face turned to him again, and now he could read it. He was visibly angry. "Do you think I'm a fool? How dare you even think about lying to me, you little shit! Saying you were preparing yourself to me when you just want to whore around. You are a pathetic little slut and you will receive exactly what you deserve: nothing!", he released Alex's face, throwing him on the bed. "You won't come today, nor this month. I'll think about what I'm going to do to you then."

And Greg turned away, leaving Alex there, breathing hardly. The unfulfillment aching his whole body, as he regretted every lie he ever told.

"As for you", Greg held gently the cloned face, "I like the way you handled that one. I spent too much time here already to reward you personally, but I'll allow you to touch yourself this week. Or rather, making yourself touch you", he glanced quickly to the bundle of mess on the bed that was Alex. "Enjoy."

Greg went out and closed the door. 


End file.
